<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Follow You by Alex_Lyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301474">Follow You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lyra/pseuds/Alex_Lyra'>Alex_Lyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comforting Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Sad Gabriel (Supernatural), Witch Rowena MacLeod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Lyra/pseuds/Alex_Lyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was caught doing something he didn't intend and the situation gets completely out of hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Follow You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost, I need to feel something, 'cause I'm still so far from home, cross your heart and hope to die, promise me you'll never leave my side...~</p><p>"Y/N, it's not what it looks like!"</p><p>"Oh really, because that looks like Rowena's lipstick on your neck, you dick!"</p><p>"Y/N, please stop and just look at me!"</p><p>"Funny how you can stand to look at me or Sam, even after what you just did. Gabriel, this, whatever this was, is over. Go to hell."</p><p>Storming away, you subtly wiped your face and balled your fists. </p><p>~Show me what I can't see when the spark in your eyes is gone, you've got me on my knees I'm your one man cult, cross my heart and hope to die, promise you I'll never leave your side...~</p><p>"Gah!" Punching the walls, you took a swig of your whiskey and bit your lip hard, looking down at your split bloody knuckles.  A pounding at the door interrupted you and you screamed. </p><p>"Y/N, it's me, Sam. Let me in, please." </p><p>"Sam, no offense, but please go away. I need to be alone, please!"</p><p>"At least just let me in, Y/N, it's just me."</p><p>Grumbling and angrily wiping your face, you storm over to the door and swing it wide open fast. </p><p>"The hell do you want?"</p><p> Bright red angry eyes met calm but determined brown.</p><p>"You need to talk to Gabe, Y/N. Please." </p><p>Wrapping his hand around yours, he led you to the bathroom and patched up your hands. </p><p>"Why, that bag of dicks upset? If he is, oh well, boo-hoo, sorry his feelings got hurt, fuckin' princess." Slightly slurred and choking back a sob, Sam pulled you into a tight hug. </p><p>"Why the hell weren't we good enough?"</p><p>Sam stroked your hair and kissed the top of your head. </p><p>"Y/N, you need to talk to Gabe... It really isn't my place. Truly." Sam pat you on the back and bit his lip. </p><p>"Why? Just so he can tell me why he cheated on us?  I fucking loved that damn bastard and you loved him too and he did this. All for that, that..." Breaking into a sob, you felt Sam hug you tighter. </p><p>Sniffling, you nodded and pulled away from the Winchester. As he turned and walked out, you took a few deep breathes and grimaced, finding the bottle of whisky again. Screaming, you threw it as hard as you could against the wall.</p><p>~So you can drag me through hell, if it meant I could hold your hand, I will follow you 'cause I'm under your spell, and you can throw me to the flames, I will follow you, I will follow you...~</p><p>"Luckily, that wasn't my head being thrown." A timid whisper broke through the air.  </p><p>"The fuck are you doing here?" </p><p>"Babe, please, I need you to listen to me." His voice broke slightly and so did your demeanor. </p><p>"You've got 60 seconds. Go." Sniffling and kicking a chair under yourself, you sat down. </p><p>"Rowena made the moves on me.. I told her I was taken and that I didn't want it but she wouldn't listen and then you walked before I... I really got hurt." He got quieter and you swore you saw his shoulders bob slightly. Widening your eyes, you strode over and pulled him into your arms. </p><p>"Gabe, baby, I am so sorry." You choked out, wrapping your arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around your middle and buried his nose in your neck. </p><p>"I knew it looked bad, I knew, but I was so scared, everything happened so fast, I was so scare of loosing you two..." Gabe whispered brokenly and shook in your arms. </p><p>"Gabriel, I should have listened to you, I am so so sorry.. Wait.. Where is Rowena now?" Your glare turned deathly, pulling your knife out of your boot, only for a hand to cover yours. </p><p>"Sam and Dean.. They uh.. They confronted me, too.. I told them and Sam.. Sam lost it. He banished her and.. And.." Gabriel's voice cracked and you pulled him into a hug again. </p><p>"Sam! Sam, come here, we need you!"</p><p>Hearing loud footsteps approaching quickly, you kept Gabriel close and sat him on the bed with you. Sam, now shutting the door, came and wrapped them both in his arms. </p><p>~Come sink into me and let me breathe you in, I'll be your gravity, you be my oxygen, so dig two graves 'cause when you die, I swear I'll be leaving by your side...~</p><p>"I didn't want her..." Gabriel whimpered.</p><p>"We know.. We know. We're not going anywhere, I promise you, Gabe. Deep breaths, baby." </p><p>Nodding, he took deeper breaths and Sam rubbed his back. Kissing Sam on the jaw softly and then kissing Gabe on the nose, you ran quickly to draw a bath for the smaller male. Sitting in Sam's lap was the archangel, nuzzling close to the taller man's chest. Smiling softly, you gestured for them to come into the bathroom, scented with a rose bathbomb. Carrying the archangel, they sat him in the bath and gently washed him. </p><p>"This is not how I envisioned sexy times tonight." He mumbled and you giggled, while Sam smiled. </p><p>"I can't believe you just said sexy times, Gabe." Sam chuckled and dried him off, dressing him in boxers while you got down to your PJ's too. Taking Gabe's hand, you led him back to bed and laid him in the middle. Pressing your chest to his back, you wrapped your arms around him, kissing behind his ear softly. </p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Gabe.."</p><p>"You didn't know but now you do. I'm just glad we're all okay."</p><p>He turns smiling and presses his forehead against yours and Sam, in his PJ's, spooned Gabriel.</p><p>"Me too, Gabriel." </p><p>~So you can drag me through hell, if it meant I could hold your hand<br/>I will follow you 'cause I'm under you spell, and you can throw me to the flames, I will follow you, I will follow you...~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>